Christmas Tree
by Bandersnatch91
Summary: Loki doesn't get Christmas, and Loki definitely doesn't get sharing. Jealous!Loki. Part 5 of 25 days of fic challenge.


**-Christmas Tree-**

"Why are we here again?" Grumble Loki as he sauntered through the man chopped forest of pine trees. He wondered what the meaning of all this was. Christmas, Ha! He remembered when the mortals would celebrate Yule. Spending merriment in drinking and praising them all. Bowing down to their noble blood. He quite enjoyed those days.

In a slight hint of breeze Loki shivered sending his brother a rather dark glare. Though he loved his brother, and was quick for a fuck, he rather wondered what his obsession was with the humans' new obsession with holidays-such mundane mortal things-ugh, ugh, _ugh_! His expression soured making few infants cry at the sight of his face. Honestly, how could this be merriment when such sniveling offspring's of cockroaches cried and peed themselves was a complete puzzle to him.

"Relax, Brother of mine. You're scaring the children." Thor spoke in his deep voice, that was honey sex when one got him in the mood-speaking of mood…

"Good. Those bloody things can go home for all I care." He scowled. Sharp edges of his face shadowed as his mood soured. He couldn't wear his robes of his lineage, he was reduced to shall he say it? Dare he say it? A antlered game animal, with red balls that jingled as he walked, and jeans. Dirty, _disgusting _jeans! He hated living on earth and why?

"Well make the most of it, all father has suggested you need cheer in your life, and so you don't get lost-" Thor was cut off his explanation while Loki whined.

"You mean baby _sat_! One, may I point out to you, I am not a child!_ Two_, I am perfectly capable by myself. All father just doesn't want me to destroy and conquer your perfect little hobby!" He snarled eyeing one of the trees as if it would fall on him. Lot of good that would do, even with his powers stripped he would still be safe and sound. Still he wasn't a big fan of pain.

"Well, you're acting like a child." Thor pointed out. Stopping in front of one handsome tree. Loki had given it one look sniffed and scowled.

"It'll ruin the floor." He pointed out.

Thor gave him a sideways glance his eyes turning carefully to his adopted brother. "We'll get a skirt to catch the pine needles then."

Or they could burn it. Loki grinned widely at that. The mischievous look was caught by Thor who caught him in the act. He grabbed Loki by the arm pulling him close and like a parent chastising their child he growled. "Think about it, and we'll see how much pain you can endure in your powerless state."

Loki sulked then. Sniffed, and put a a good show as if Thor had told him he wasn't going to get what he wanted. In all actuality he wasn't. "I would never..!" He feigned hurt. Over dramatized looks from brown-nosers gave them an audience.

"Loki-no." Thor's grip on Loki tightened, and he could do nothing but accept that they were getting a blasted tree. They would be decorating it, and they would put a damned star on the tree. However, no one said he would be cooking…wait a minute…that had merits. He grinned.

He pulled away from Thor giving him a rather schooled look, flashed him a smile and pointed to the very tree that Thor had been looking at before his little hissed words. "That tree looks wonderful, shall we get it?" He smiled green eyes were bright with merriment and joy. Exactly what his father and brother wanted from him, a little vacation to take off. In the end, they got the tree.

Getting it home and inside their home they would be sharing in their year of experiencing a human lifestyle, was rather easy. After all, it wasn't Thor who had his powers taken away from him. Loki enjoyed the little moments of torturing his brother making him move it one spot, only to change his mind the next and made him move it to another.

Loki was glad they did not have any mistletoe in the house, lord knows that that would do. He sat staring at the tree that glinted and sparkled. While he was always the fall back for Thor's love affair with the human wench, he always returned back to him. After all, he was Loki's to begin with, and his he would stay. He licked his lips eyes turning upward to stare at the tree that was mocking him. He would have to start on baking, and perhaps, accidentally slip in an aphrodisiac while mixing the ingredients? Yes, he would have to do that.

Thor returned later after stepping out to visit Jane, that plain person he disliked entirely. Probably has her mitts all over him. Loki growled his blood simmering under his skin. If it was such a problem then why didn't he stay with her?! He could live on his own and not have a fucking tree that stunk up the whole house.

_Click!_

Loki's head shot up to see Thor stepping in. His hair a mess, as it always was-unlike himself which was always pristine with perfection and beauty. Loki examined his brother and watched as he walked with a silly smile on his face and moved to sit on the couch next to Loki. It was then he spotted it and glared rather harshly. He couldn't stop himself and pulled blond hair away from his neck. There! Right there, was a hickey and lipstick marking his neck.

Loki's face turned red and his face distorted into something rather ugly. "You let her _touch_ you?!" He growled pulling Thor by his chin forcing him to look at him. Thor, who would have replied if Loki had let him get a word in. "I can't believe you! All this time! What am I to you?! A quick _fuck_? What about Asgard and the things we did?! Huh?!"

Thor gave Loki a rather stern look and pulled him into a kiss shutting him up with a little bit of tongue foreplay and bites. He pulled away only when he was certain that Loki would let him get his two bits in. "Loki, I am who I am. I cannot stop what it is I do. I do just what I must."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"

Thor examined Loki's face carefully. "What about you?"

Loki wanted to scream, he regained his composure only a small fragment of the way. He did not like sharing his toys, lovers, or anything else on his 'This belongs to Loki and only Loki' list. "Make love to me." He demanded.

"What?" Thor questioned unbelieving what his brother had said, as if trying to deny everything they had been or were. There was no had been or were, they are in a relationship, and are lovers!

He pressed himself closer to Thor. "I am in this god forsaken world, wearing a holiday sweater, and allowing you to dress up this resting place merrily. Fuck. _Me_. **Now.**" He bit out. There wasn't much persuasion after that. Loki had given him no choice. When the early morning started to rise from the hours of love making, or rather, fucking and Loki was sure that he would be sore tomorrow he silently plotted on how to get rid of that blasted woman once and for all. Happy Holidays to him. Indeed.

** -End-**


End file.
